Beauty
by MidnightAssassin10
Summary: Hinamori feels jealous for the first time seeing Rangiku hug Toshiro. She had seen her do it before, so she couldn't understand why it bothered her now. What will Toshiro do when she finds out why she is stressed? Smut ahead. :)


Momo Hinamori waited patiently in Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya's office. She had some documents from her squad that needed to be signed. She couldn't help but giggle at Toshiro's clearly annoyed expression as his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, drunkenly slurred her amusing taunts. "Why can't you get back to your work! You are wasting precious time acting like a fool!" Rangiku pursed her lips, "If you would hide the alcohol better, maybe i wouldn't get so tempted to drink it!" Before he could give one word of reply, Rangiku's huge breasts were pressed against his face, smothering him.

Momo stood stunned as she watched this happen. She was used to this. Rangiku had done this so many more times before, so why was it bothering her so much now? Hinamori clenched her fists tightly to contain the tightness in her chest. Her breasts were so much bigger than hers. Of course they were, they were Rangiku's. Rangiku Matsumoto was the most saught after female Soulreaper in the Seireitei and that was no mystery as to why. She was so beautiful. She felt a pang of white hot jealousy in her heart as she watched Rangiku's soft breasts continue to press against her friend's face. She was suprised that it had taken her so long to realize exactly why she was so upset. It was that she had figured out that she could never do anything like that to Toshiro. Her breasts were almost non existent. Why would Toshiro want someone as girlish as her? He is the captain of squad ten. He could have any woman he wants. Her eyes began to water as she did her best to dispell th tightness in her throat.

Toshiro finally managed to pull himself away from Rangiku's impressive hold. Brushing himself off, focusing his cold, blue eyes in a darkening glare toward his irritating lieutenant. "Do not push those abominations into my face again, Matsumoto! You are the laziest shinigami in squad ten!" She pretended to look hurt as she sat down on the floor with her bottle of sake. "I am not lazy, I am just taking a break!" Toshiro's redened face flooded with anger, "A break that has lasted for as long as i have been Captain!" Rangiku pouted, "Don't say that! I have done a lot of important stuff!" He was about to reply, but remembered that Momo had been in the room the whole time. He shifted his gaze to see his friend staring at the floor, her dark violet bangs hung in her face, her hands clasped in front of her rubbing together as if she were anxious. Turning his attention back to Rangiku for a moment, "I do believe that your laziness outweighs your accomplishments. Now if you will excuse me, i need to discuss something with Lieutenant Hinamori." Rangiku babbled something incoherent as she swayed her way out of the room, her beautiful hair bouncing with her. His door slid shut and the room was filled with silence.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I have brought the documents from our recent mission involving our squads. We were needing you to look over it and sign a few." At this, Toshiro almost jumped out of his skin. Momo had never called him "Captain Hitsugaya," at least not at first. He always had to correct her. She had always called him Shiro no matter what he said. Something had to be very wrong. "Forget the documents, Momo. What else did you need to tell me? Is something wrong? Is someone hurt?" Hinamori stepped back for a moment, realizing that it she was making it so obvious that she was upset, she might as well have painted a target on her forehead. "It's nothing." He ran hand through his snow, white hair. She wasn't going to tell him easy, so he was going to have to force it out of her. "I thought we were friends, Momo. You can tell me anything." Her heart stopped in her chest. Did he just say that to her? He never trusted her with what had bothered him. Why should she have to tell him a single thing? They were friends, she knew that. She felt it deep in her heart, but what did personal dilemas have to do with their friendship? "You are my friend, Toshiro. It really is nothing." He got up from his desk to stand before his beloved childhood friend. She was a little taller than him, as embarassing as it was, he did his best to ignore the height difference. "You can tell me what it is. You seemed fine up until... Rangiku. Was it something she said?" Hinamori's cheeks darkened, pushing his assumptions farther that it had something to do with his Lieutenant. It didn't seem like she said anything worth hurting Momo's feelings, so other than speaking, he wondered if it was something she did that made her act this way. It suddenly hit him.

"Was it when Rangiku shoved her... things... in my face?" Tears ran freely now from Momo's eyes, rolling down her blushing cheeks. She was absolutely angry at herself for burdening her friend with something as ridiculous as this, but she couldn't stop herself, her tears pressed on, bringing her hands to her face. "Momo, there's no need to cry... Rangiku does that all the time to everyone. Why would it upset you?" Something finally snapped within her, her self control leaving her quickly, "I could never do anything like that." Toshiro was almost speechless at the statement, his cheeks darkened as he tried to process what she had just told him. She was saything that she wanted to press her breasts against his face? He felt his cock twitch a bit at the thought. He didn't get aroused often, so it felt a little strange, but he did his best to ignore it. "You don't need to do that. It's already irritating when she does it. If you did it too, it would drive me insane." She wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry for crying, Shiro. I just really wanted you to see me as someone as beautiful as Rangiku." Toshiro once again let out a sigh, "Stop it, Momo. You are beautiful. Matsumoto is a freak of nature, so comparing yourself to her is a waste of precious time." Momo looked down at her chest that still seemed flat. "I look too boyish to be beautiful." His slender hand grabbed her face and gently lifted it up to look into her eyes. "You are perfectly fine the way you are. You are not boyish and even if you were, you would still be beautiful to me. In my opinion, you are more attractive than even Matsumoto." Momo's expression faultered a bit in suprise, before finding her gaze to be stuck; she was hypnotized by the Captain's icy blue irises. Tears began to well up again as the realization struck her that her Toshiro had, in fact, been attracted to her.

"Momo, I-" Toshiro's sentence was cut short when she pulled him into a strong embrace. Her, wet face nestled in the crook of his neck. He held her close to her, gently rubbing her back in small, circular patterns. He wasn't quite sure what to say, as he wasn't very adept in consoling others, but because Momo was his closest friend, he was going to do his best. "Thank you, Toshiro." She moved to let him go, but he tightened his hold on her, not letting her leave just yet. "Shiro-Mnghff," It took her mind a moment to register why she had stopped talking, that Toshiro's soft lips had pressed against her own, his cold hands cupped her face. Momo's heart fluttered with happiness, but instead of moving away in excitement, she only closed her eyes and snaked her arms around his neck. It was a little awkward, though. She had never kissed anyone like this before, so it was a whole new experience for her. When they finally broke apart, Momo asked him why. She desperately wanted to know why he would kiss her? It didn't seem like him. "I wanted to prove to you that you are more to me than Rangiku. I want to prove to you that your looks mean absolutely nothing. I will show you all of the proof I have, if you will allow me." Momo wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She knew he was refering to sex and she was definitely excited, but was also a little frightened by the idea of giving all of herself to him. She desperatly wanted to, but still felt hesitant. "Show me." Was all she could whisper through her parted lips.

He brought their mouths together once more into a kiss. His hands wandered her body, feeling out her slender body underneath those loose robes. She attempted to mimic his movements, brushing her fingertips against his chest, slipping underneath his robe to feel more of his warm skin. Momo's breath hitched with a cute squeak as Toshiro stole a touch of her breast, squeezing the firm mound. She felt her small nipples harden against his touches, the sensitive flesh rubbing against the cloth of her shihakusho. He felt this too as he trailed his kisses down her chin to her neck, continuing to toy with her til he could clearly see her painfully hard nipples poke out from underneath her robe. "So beautiful..." He said under his breath as he attempted to pull her black robe apart to expose that unseen flesh. "Wait!" He stopped for a moment, patiently waiting for her to speak. "You won't like them... You won't like it at all." Toshiro smirked at her adorable expression as he touched her chest once more. "I will love them no matter what they look like. Show me. Let me show you." Her heart hammered in her chest as her fingers caught the black fabric and slowly began to pull it down her shoulders. "I trust you, Shiro." His lightning blue eyes gazed hungrilly over her body, He didn't hesitate to nuzzle her small breasts against his cheeks, earning him a soft moan, her eyes closing as her body arched toward him. "What do you want, Momo? What would you like me to do? I have just about as much experience in this as you do. You need to tell me." She couldn't say it. It sounded utterly filthy to say outloud. "Please Momo, i need you to." Embarassment and arousal coursed through her veins as she stuttered her reply, "Please, Shiro, lick them. Lick them, please." He oblodged her, lapping at each one experimently, listening to those beautiful moans that fell from her mouth. Content, his lips traveled to her neck, suckling soft red marks on her creamy, pale skin. She savored the feeling of the wet muscle caressing the sensitive flesh of her neck.

"Shiro, please..." He drew his lips into a cocky smirk, "What is it?" She trembled, biting her lip, her beautiful doe eyes begged for more. "What would you like?" She wanted everything. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. "I don't know, please do more." He wasnt very experienced in this sort of thing. All he knew was from the eavsdropping he had done around other Shinigami discussing the subject. Matsumoto spoke of her experiences constantly, so from what she said, he knew he needed to touch her "down there." He felt so awkward and wished he knew what to do to make the experience better for her, but since he didn't, he had to play by ear. "Is this alright?" He undid the belt of her uniform, allowing the hakuma pants fall to the floor. She said nothing, looking down at her feet, which gave him an idea. "

"Momo, could you lay down on the floor? I don't have a bed in here, and my desk is too much of a mess, would that be ok?" She couldn't complain and did as he asked. He was right, his office was very simple unlike some other Captains she has had to visit. She lay on the floor, exposed to him, her legs wide open for him to see. She couldn't look her friend in the eyes in fear of what she would see. Instead of his disgust, she heard him kneel to the floor. "You are absolutely beautiful. How you can still be so insecure about your appearance is strange to me." She couldn't say a word. She didn't know what to say, words just would not form in her mouth. Her train of thought was quickly interupted by his fingers stroking her wet pussy, parting the folds with curiosity. "Shiro! Wait!" She hesitantly pushed his fingers away and sat up. "What's wrong, Momo?" He sounded genuinly concerned, hoping that he wasn't going to fast. "I want to do something for you. You have done so much for me already... Tell me what to do." She crawled over him, her fingers tugging at the white cloth of his sash. To be honest, he really did not want her to pleasure him just yet. He wanted to give her all of the attention, to shower her with affection, and make her writhe in utter bliss. That look, however, was going to make it hard for him to keep to his plans. "Please, Shiro..." She worked the loosened knot and pulled it open. His hakuma pants fell to his thighs, she pulled them down his legs, pausing to see the slight bulge in his undergarments. She positioned herself between his legs and gazed curiously at the appendage between his legs that stood covered by the white cloth tied around his lower regions. She could see it's form straining against the material, elliciting a a grunt from the Captain that was becoming impatient. "I guess you want me to touch it?" Her fingers delicately stroked him, causing Toshiro to make a soft choking sound, his gasps urged her on, making her palm him roughly. Though it was awkward still, she did her best to pleasure him.

"Momo, it's ok if you don't want to, but... can you... use your mouth?" She looked up at him curiously, brown eyes wandering his chiseled features back down to his dick. "I'm not sure if i will do well, but i will try if you'd like."

" _Please."_

Her heart raced as she released the tie on his underwear and marveled at the throbbing shaft that stood proudly before her. The heat between her legs started to boil as she brought her fingers to the exposed skin of his rock hard cock. He hissed through his teeth as she stroked him again. She was a little nervous at first, but knew that she, in fact, wanted this too. Hinamori's tongue peeked out between her lips to taste the swollen head of his cock. It didn't taste as bad as she had imagined a dick would taste, a bit salty, but it was pleasant. Now with new confidence, her tongue took it's time exploring this new flesh that had been bestowed upon her. Toshiro's heart raced as she continued her minstrations. As good as it felt, thought, it wasn't enough. It felt amazing, but there was no rythem or pattern. He was getting nowhere near release under these conditions. He wasn't complaining. He still wanted to go further and if he came now, it would bring down the curtain and all of this would be for naught. "Momo, that's enough." Her expression saddened a little. "It wasn't very good. I'm sorry, Shiro." He pinned her to the floor, giving another of his million dollar smirks. "It was alright, but we can to move on to the main course, if that is ok with you." She nodded, smiling sweetly. "Take me, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya." His face felt warmer as her fond gaze pierced him. "Yes..."

He moved a hand to his shaft, aligning it with her soaking wet cunt. The Captain rubbed his cock gently against the folds of her pussy, sliding over her clit. He jumped a bit when she gasped so quickly. It felt good to touch her there? He would have to do it again. He needed to be inside her more than anything. "Im going to put it in, now." Hinamori bit her lip, sqeezing her eyes closed tightly, and turning her head away. Toshirio would have none of that. "Momo, I want you to look at me."

As soon as she returned her gaze to his own, he pushed his needy cock inside of her. He made sure to be slow, so that he wouldn't hurt her. Suprising though, she didn't seem to be in any pain, she could only feel deliciously full. He panted ludely as the sensations of her tight, hot pussy were overwhelming. He had never felt anything like it in his entire life. "How...," he licked his lips and slowly began to thrust into her slick heat, "...does it feel? How does my cock feel, Momo?" Her jaw was slack, letting her erotic moan roll off of her tongue, "Good... Good, It's so... _Aghnnn!... Good!"_

At first, he moved to try and pleasure her, moving in different angles to see which she liked the most, however, her blissful face made it difficult to tell, but he noticed that when he pushed toward her, it went a little deeper and that gave him the idea to pull her legs up over his shoulder. "Shiro... What are you- _Haaaaanghhh... Shi...ro..._ " His cock dove deep inside of her, her moans growing louder, becoming music to his ears. As he continued to fuck her, his mind was lost in his euphoria. The wet noises made between her legs drove them both crazy, the smells of sweat and sex were filling the air and was absolutely intoxicating. His fingers groped the soft skin of her legs, leaning his cheek against it, pressing his lips to that silky flesh. As for Momo, she enjoyed the fullness of his hard cock inside of her, but she knew she needed more. She reached her hand between the two of them and rubbed desperately at her clit. Toshiro noticed this and remembered where he ha touched her before. As he watched her, he was absolutely mesmerized by the new excitement in her voice. In fact, he was so enraptured that he didn't pay attention to the burning hot coil that threatened to snap in his loins. He dug towards his release and didnt realize that he was so close. He came hard with a grunt, filling her with his hot seed. He weakly continued his thrusts, prolonging his pleasure for as long as he could.

"I am so sorry... I am so sorry..." Momo trembled beneath him, still rubbing desperately at her pussy, begging for release. "Please, Shiro... Please... Almost!" Histsugaya pushed two fingers inside of her and twisted them, scissoring, rubbing against her slick walls. " _Shiro... oh, Shiro... Don't stop..."_ He leaned over her to lick at her nipples, hoping that it would help and sure enough, she froze, her mouth caught open, a strangled sound escaping her throat before turning into a shivering mess. Her pussy quaked around his fingers, more of her slick juices covered his fingers as he pulled away. "Did you...? Was it good?" She was quiet for a moment, trying to recollect herself before nodding at the concerned Captain. "Yes, Shiro. It was wonderful." She struggled to sit up, but managed to wrap her arms around im, pulling him close to her. "Thank you, Shiro. Thank you so much." He nuzzled her hair, her bun loose and strands falling out. "Don't thank me. You need to know, Momo. You are the most beautiful woman in the world to me." Tears began to roll down her cheeks and her lips pulled into a wide smile. "Thank you so much, Shiro!" He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, "Now, now, don't cry. It's not Shiro, it's Captain Hitsugaya." Instead of complaining, she just laughed, "Whatever, you idiot."

"Momo! You look really happy today. Did something happen?" She turned to see Shuhei Hisagi standing beside her, a hand on his hip, and a curious look on his face. "Oh nothing, I just got more sleep last night." Hisagi blushed suddenly. "I don't think that's all you got last night, excuse my rudeness." Her face redened suddenly, her face feeling as it were on fire. "How would you figure that!?" He lifted a finger to point to her neck and she shreaked. "It's nothing! Its not what you think!" Shuhei laughed and called for Rangiku, leaving Momo to run in the other direction.


End file.
